


Can You Taste It?

by HectateHufflepuff



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Anal, I think there's fluff too, M/M, SMUT SMUT THE SMUTTIEST OF MY SMUTS, Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrator, You get the idea, anyway yeah smut, blowjob, just don't read it if you only want fluff because the fluff is wedged between sex scenes, lube uppppp!, older!Will and older!Nico, so yeah smut, they're my fave couple tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HectateHufflepuff/pseuds/HectateHufflepuff
Summary: It is just an ordinary shopping trip for Will and Nico, before they accidentally stumble upon a sex store with cheap toys. Fun night ahead, did someone say..?Will and Nico are older and AU.Title as inspired by Little Boot's song Taste It. "Can you taste it on your lips like liquorice, do you want some more so bittersweet?"





	Can You Taste It?

Will and Nico had been shopping together all day, wandering the local Mall, holding hands tightly. Jokingly, Will had encouraged Nico to try getting some colour in his wardrobe, and as a teasing gesture back, Nico had agreed only to neon socks, so that every time he ran, a slither of rainbow colours would flash between his black skinny jeans and black shoes. Will bought a little guitar ornament he wanted to send to his mom for her birthday, and an upside-down doctors’ watch because both he and Nico really liked the pattern on the strap. They had lunch in a cheap and cheerful café that they loved, because it was different from all the high street chains- it sold paninis and wraps but filled with authentic Indian food, with rich spices and complimenting sides such as samosas, and it was all food to die for. The owners, an American-Indian family, didn’t talk much but they were always very polite, with a big smile on their face. They set a peaceful atmosphere in the café, and Will and Nico loved to lounge on a big sofa in the far corner of the main dining area, cuddling and watching the other customers enjoy their food. Gently, Will fed Nico an olive that had fallen from Will’s wrap, and Nico playfully but discreetly licked the pads of Will’s fingers, before kissing him squarely on his jawline.  
They had nearly finished shopping for the day and were just heading towards a store outside that might sell a frozen pizza for their evening meal, though Will had insisted on a salad with it. (Nico always won when he used his puppy dog eyes on Will. Out of common decency, though, he’d let Will choose the toppings. Ham and pineapple. Nico could cope with that.) As they turned the corner next to the Mall, Will was joking around and gently bumping into Nico, who would then dramatically pretend to fall the other way, just before righting himself. After a particularly powerful bump off Will, though, a dull thump rang out as Nico bounced of glass. Both giggling, Nico spun around to see the very corner window of a store he had never noticed before. It was on the very corner of the street, and was very small and square, but it rose up to have three floors. Also, it was a sex store.  
Nico snorted.  
“You nearly broke their window,” mocked Will. “We should offer them custom as an apology.” And before Nico had a chance to stop him, Will had darted into the doorway.

It wasn’t nearly as dark and as dingy, sordid or grim as Nico had imagined.  
It looked like any other store. Brightly lit, clothes rails, and baskets dotted about. Nico couldn’t see Will, but Will had started humming, so Nico knew where he was and wouldn’t panic. The first floor seemed to all be lingerie- Nico had honestly never seen so many bras and so much lace in his life. Following the humming, Nico slipped behind a shelf full of patterned tights in boxes and suspenders to find Will. Again, Will sniggered, and held something up to Nico. If Dionysus had been a male thong, this was him- garish purple and gold, in a leopard pattern, and glittery elastic keeping it all in place. Cautiously, Nico lifted the end of the sock- it had a cheap rhinestone encrusted paw on it.  
Nico shuddered, dropping the sock, and Will tried to hold in his laughter, instead making the occasional squeaking noise. Despite a kiss of Will, Nico still pretended to be mad and instead glared at Will, but the noises Will was still making caused Nico to drop his poker face with a tiny smirk. Knowing it was all okay, Will kissed Nico again, and with the hand carrying the least shopping, grabbed one of Nico’s hands and led him to a flight of stairs. Here, however, painted on a red wall in a curly cursive, read, “Warning! Not for under 21’s.”.  
“Long past that,” Will murmured happily, beginning to climb the stairs.  
“Hey, I’m only 23,” Nico retorted, bringing up the lead. “Don’t make me feel too old.”  
Will just looked backwards and winked.

Upstairs, it looked more like a sex shop. The dildos gave it away.  
The stairs had carried on to a third floor, but a sign on the way up specified that pornography DVDs and magazines were up there, and the pair had just shrugged at each other noncommittally. “Nothing we can’t Google,” teased Nico, and Will actually blushed. And so, they wandered around the small second floor. Surprisingly, to say they had been in a relationship for so long, they hadn’t really discussed much of what was in the room. They had Googled porn before, and Jason’s crazy stag do meant that they had acquired a couple of cock rings, but nothing beyond that. So, they wandered the room, holding hands, breathing slowly; as if they were in a museum, they looked at everything with both an innocent curiosity, in awe, but also with an almost voyeuristic urge to admire the artwork. There were dildos, some realistic, some purely made to literally hit the spot. Nico found underwear made of sweets especially funny. There were butt plugs in varying sizes, plain or with decorations or grooves on. There were board games and rude dice. Lubes that were flavoured or had special functions, such as warming up or tingling. There were whips and metal devices they both shied away from, but there were also soft silk ties that Nico held with an almost reverent contemplation. “Penny for your thoughts,” whispered Will, and Nico put the black silk back.  
“We should find a more neutral colour, like blue,” whispered Nico. “In case I want to tie you up for once.” This clearly hadn’t been what Will was expecting, because he cracked up laughing again, and kissed Nico’s forehead.

In the corner, there was a slim discount shelf, with what must have been old stock or last season’s toys. Nico looked at it thoughtfully. “Shall-“ he began, but then he cut himself off and just shook his head.  
“Go on.” Will nuzzled Nico’s neck with his nose, and sighed, which made Nico shudder. “We’ve thrown ourselves into the deep end here, haven’t we?”  
Nico laughed, and then began uneasily, quietly, so that a worker shacking shelves on the opposite side of the room couldn’t hear. “Well, I just thought…” There was a moment’s silence. “This stuff here, going cheap. What if we maybe got something” – his voice cracked slightly, but he just swallowed and continued – “so that then, if it’s rubbish, it doesn’t matter, because it is cheap. And if we do like it, then bargain. Something small or whatever. But we don’t have to. I don’t mind.”  
After a heartbeat, Will said quietly, “I’d be up for that.”  
They both looked at each other, more nervous talking about sex than they had been in years. Since they first began exploring. But also never so curious since then, too.

They rummaged through the shelf for a little while. Some things had guides on them, stickers saying “advanced” or “warning”, and so they instantly put those back. They only wanted beginner’s toys. Other things were interesting, though. There was a flashing cock ring for a dollar that made Nico crack up, simply because of what it was. “It flashes rainbow colours,” joked Will. “Perfect for us gays.”  
Nico snorted, and looked at the packaging again for a second, before dropping it in a tiny little basket they had found. “It’s waterproof, perfect for those Roman baths.”  
Will spun to look at Nico. “Gods, no! Could you imagine? Reyna would kill us!”  
With a smug grin, Nico taunted, “She’d kill you. She likes me.” Will stared. “Don’t worry, I was joking, you know that right?” Nico genuinely looked panicked, and Will just laughed and nodded.  
“I know, dummy.”  
“Good. Dummy.”  
They both didn’t much see the point in butt plugs, because as Nico put it, “Haven’t you got me how you want me already?” That cracked the pair of them up, so they put it back and rummaged for a bit longer. Maybe when they knew what to do with them better, but for today, no butt plugs were needed. They found wide silicon cuffs they added to the basket after a little debate, and some bottles of lube, to mix it up. Right at the bottom of the pile, was a tiny little bullet vibrator. It was about 3 inches long, and didn’t look like anything much, but it was only $4, so they added it to the basket just because they could. Surprisingly, Will got a little bashful at the till, and Nico was the one to quickly put them into a bag, into his backpack, and Will distracted himself by paying. On their way out, Nico nudged Will. “Are you okay? You got a little shy in there.”  
Will smiled, softly. “I’m the doctor, I’m used to telling everyone else to not be embarrassed, asking them for samples of gods knows what, talking through contraception and sex lives.” He paused a second. “I know how they feel now. I’ve never really had our sex life scrutinised like that.”  
Nico cocked his head. “That’s true, I hadn’t thought of it like that. Must be hard, you being the best doctor you know.”  
Will smiled, and they linked hands again. Finally, they bought their pizza and got distracted in a stationary shop and took their time going home, and forgot about the strange limbo they lived through that was the sex shop.

It wasn’t until back at home, in their own snug flat, that either remembered. They had eaten their tea, and led on the sofa for a bit, cuddling and watching TV programmes. Nico had fetched his backpack to give Will his watch, and to grab some chocolate for watching a movie, when he found the small carrier bag, and he made a quizzical noise as he flopped back down on the sofa.  
“What’s up?”  
“I forgot about these,” Nico said, holding up the carrier bag.  
It took Will a few moments, too. “Oh crap, yeah. They were so cheap, I don’t even remember buying them.”  
Nico snuggled into Will as the little spoon, Will peering over his shoulder as he led the items out on the sofa next to him. Leaning over, Will picked up a lube and broke the seal on it. A few seconds later, he murmured, “Wow. That is Chocolate-Orangey.”  
Nico cracked up laughing, but then stuck out his tongue a little bit, and Will squeezed a tiny bit out for Nico to try. “Huh, so it is.”  
They lay there, thoughtful. They used to use flavoured condoms, back when Nico was about 17, and they were both gradually warming up to bringing a sexual element to the relationship. But they hadn’t used condoms in a couple of years other than sometimes for help with lubing up for anal sex, since it became more and more obvious over time that each of them only wanted the other. They couldn’t get pregnant for obvious reasons, and as for STIs, they had only ever had each other as partners and that was never going to change. (Will had protested at the time, but Nico had pointed out another reason- “Will, you’re a healer. I’m pretty sure that will expand to STIs.” Nico had gotten a pinch on the ass for that particular comment, but Will knew it was true. So, by three years of sexual activity, they were slowly weaning themselves off condoms.)  
Will hugged Nico closer. “Shall we take it all through to the bedroom and just see what happens?”  
“No…” Nico trailed off, focussing for a second on putting the battery into the vibrator, and jumping when he finally got it to work. It was more powerful than he thought. Will watched patiently. “I’d rather discuss it now,” Nico admitted. “I’m not ready for the handcuffs. But I think this lube could be interesting.”  
“No problem, that’s fine,” Soothed Will. “What about that?”  
“What, this?” Nico held up the vibrator. “I guess we could do. Just mess about with it. Cool. I’ll wash it now.” He got up, and Will already missed his heat.  
“Hurry up,” Will called as he walked down the corridor to their bedroom, juggling the tubs in his arms. “Don’t let the bed go cold.”

They had started out surprisingly similarly to the first time they tried anything sexual, both sat on the bed and slowly touching each other through their clothes.  
Key word “had”, though.  
Soon, the pair were shirtless, and they both ran their hands over each other as if they were afraid they might fade away if not. They were kissing in big, messy, open-mouthed kisses, and Nico grabbed Will’s face with both hands so he had better access to Will’s tongue. Will carried on with being pulled into Nico, and he used his weight and angle to gently push Nico onto the bed, so Will was leaning over him. Nico undid Will’s belt, and with one hand Will helped Nico push down Will’s jeans. Will shifted around to kick off the legs of the pants, and Nico hugged Will from behind, gently licking his spine, but also suddenly pushing both his hands in Will’s boxers, and tickling the tops of his thighs. Will shuddered and moaned, letting his head drop. Once he was just in boxers, he stood and looked at Nico, who detached from his back.  
“Strip.”  
Nico grinned, and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. Will cursed. Eventually throwing away his shirt, Nico bit his lip and pulled his skinny jeans off, as quickly as he could. They roughly embraced, and simultaneously also pushed each other’s boxers down. They laughed into the kiss at that, and Will bit Nico’s lip demandingly. Nico dragged Will back onto the bed.

Will saddled Nico, leaving kisses and hickeys all along his collarbones. Slowly travelling down, he lightly bit the inside of Nico’s arm, a sensitive spot for him, and massaged his chest and nipples. Nico made a strangled moan of pleasure, and knotted a hand in Will’s hair, the other gripping the headboard of the bed. Will licked up and down Nico’s v-line, kissed the trail of hair from the stomach down to his privates, then dropped suddenly, and bit lightly again, but on the inside of Nico’s thighs.  
“Will,” Begged Nico.  
On a whim, Will uncapped one of the flavoured lubes, toffee, and drizzled some on Nico’s penis, who then hissed at the cold contact.  
“Sorry, love,” Will said. He then promptly took Nico into his mouth fully, to spread the lube all around. Will’s nose touched the skin above Nico’s penis.  
Nico was stammering too much to respond.  
As Will deepthroated Nico, holding down Nico’s hips somewhat and trying to lick slowly with his tongue, Will tried to add a finger too, so that he could stroke the shaft of Nico’s penis whilst still containing him all in Will’s mouth.  
However, Will suddenly had another bright idea, if Will did say so himself. (If he could have spoken around the dick in his mouth, that is. The irony wasn’t lost on Will.) Will pulled off with a loud pop, and grabbed what was on the side of the bed. The vibrator. He clicked it on, so Nico knew what it was, and asked, “This okay?”  
Nico just held a thumb up. He was taking a moment to recover.  
Will leaned back in and sucked on the tip of Nico’s dick, twirling his tongue around the head and applying slight pressure onto the tip of the head. Nico moaned in pleasure anyway, but where Will would usually now start stroking up and down the exposed areas of Nico’s dick, Will touched the vibrator to Nico’s upper thigh.  
“That feels good,” Nico whispered.  
Will gave a sudden bob of the head as affirmation he heard, then he slowly brought the vibrator up. Finally, he touched it to the base of Nico’s penis, and gently stoked it up and down the shaft. Nico’s moans grew louder and louder. “Pull off, pull off,” He suddenly said, and Will instantly opened his mouth to avoid friction and pulled off Nico’s penis, saliva and lube trailing until he wiped it away.  
“Are you okay? Was it too much?” Will was frowning, and shook slightly. He hadn’t noticed Nico in discomfort.  
Nico suddenly leaned forwards and kissed him deeply. They broke off moments later for air, and Nico confessed, “I was about to come. It was amazing, but I want to do the same for you first.”  
Will laughed in relief. “And I’m guessing you need your boner still, for what’s about to go down?”  
“Obviously,” Smirked Nico, and Will- just when he thought he couldn’t get any harder- he kind of did.

Nico picked up a lube that was supposed to lightly tingle, and he coated a finger in it. Will was kneeling on the bed, and Nico was kissing the base of Will’s back, and occasionally nipping at his ass whilst massaging Will’s entrance. Slowly, he entered a finger, and Will bucked back, begging for more, so Nico lubed up a second and gently made a scissor motion to stretch Will out. Will was moaning in pleasure, but after a short while, he was trying to push against Nico again, so Nico added a final finger and slowly stimulated Will’s g-spot.  
“I need you all,” Will began begging, and Nico looked down to see that his own pre-come was keeping the lube somewhat damp and from drying, so he only needed to add a little more. Nico gave Will’s rim one quick lick, then swapped it for his penis, and slowly pushed into Will. He slowly built up into a steady, manageable rhythm, and Will yelled into his pillow every time Nico thrusted, with Nico’s testicles making a small smacking noise against Will each time.  
Soon, Nico could tell that Will was coming to his climax. So, reaching around, Nico gently stroked the vibrator against the base of Will’s penis, exactly as Will did to him. The sudden power of the vibrator was enough to push Will over the edge, and the tightness of Will similarly was too much for Nico, who came, and rode it out, just about managing to keep the vibrator on Will as he completely finished his climax. For a couple of minutes, Nico didn’t feel like moving, and as Will lay spread out, Nico was still inside him. Eventually, though, Nico pulled out, and grabbed a towel that had been left by the side of the bed, and began cleaning Will first of any cum, then just wiping him down. Nico cleaned himself last, around Will, who was by that point wrapping his arms around Nico for cuddles. Suitably less sticky, Nico gave up, and lay down beside Will, pulling the duvet over them both.  
“I love you so much,” said Will, who pressed a small, soft kiss onto Nico’s lips.  
“I love you too.”

“That was amazing,” smiled Will, sleepily. “They were pretty good buys.”  
Nico laughed into another kiss with Will. “It sure was. Night, my love.”  
“Night, Nico. Love you.”  
“Love you.”  
The pair curled up together tightly, and slowly both drifted off to a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> (I write stuff like this and I wonder why I'm single lol. The smut in a good way. But also, actually, the "well well well" humor in a bad way.) jk I do embrace the single life as I binge-watch Netflix with friends, it's cool.
> 
> Sorry it's been so long! I am determined to update By The Lake but I've got exams next week (damn) ((*dam)). But over summer, i shall do it justice... I've missed writing.  
> This piece? Well, what can I say. I've got to write smut when the inspiration takes me. *cries* Anyway, I really do hope you enjoy this! Please leave a comment, feedback or anything like that. I've never written anything as explicit as this. I hope it works.  
> Read below for some of my inspiration for this piece! Gates_of_ember have done an awesome sex toy story fic set up, so I totally recommend you read it. I hope they don't mind me being so inspired by it! It left me reflecting on my own recent life decisions. WARNING- It's embarrassing for me and involves me dropping lube in public, ish. Lucky me. If you want to know, read on. If not, nothing more of interest for you. Stay well, please kudos and comment, and I love and appreciate you all! <3 x
> 
> Anyway, embarrassing story time, I bought a super cheap £3 vibrator the other day. Niiiiice. Which is why Will and Nico are testing out the discount stuff, it was my logic too haha. I was inspired to write this, however, when I went to the doctors today. And because my doctors is very near my uni, they give away lots of free condoms and lube, to try stopping STIs spreading like wildfire tbh. But anyway, usually I'm discreet about it but I picked up a lube today and a doctor made me jump so I dropped it, and he just looked down and said, "You've dropped your, ah..." MORTIFYING. I had to pick up a little damn sachet of lube and act chill and the doctor was smirking his head off lol. BUT usually they're chill about it, so never be afraid to ask your doctors and nurses about anything! He was only laughing cos I was being so secretive and I'd tried to be sly about it. Usually for something like that, you can wait until there's nobody else around and help yourself. That's my usual tactic and it's never failed. Please learn from my mistakes, folks, so you never have to pick up lube in front of your doctor. I feel like I'm GROSSLY oversharing, I'm sorry, but in my defense I just wrote smut (and hopefully you read it lol), so if anywhere is the space to be open and liberal, it's here right? :') oh dear. Enjoy the fic, much love x


End file.
